


A bottle, a flower, a tea, a jungle

by killym



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sandy makes hot guys have gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killym/pseuds/killym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what were you doing during the hurricane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bottle, a flower, a tea, a jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that we do to keep our minds sharp and our muses in good shape.  
> It's kinda like fight club, but with words instead of fights.
> 
> #1 you never talk about the fight club (except not really, but it always sounds cool)  
> #2 each and every one of us gets four random words  
> #3 author picks the fandom, as well as a slash pairing  
> #4 those four, most important words have to be used at least one time during the story  
> #5 it shouldn't be longer than 1k words  
> #6 time for writing is unlimited
> 
> This one (and all of my works tbh) is beta'd by my favourite saudade

“It’s a jungle out there,” Mike said, folding the umbrella and shaking it to get rid of the water, visibly wetting the floor. Realizing what he’s done, he quickly kicked off his shoes and started to slide his feet on the floor, hoping that his socks would absorb the raindrops before Harvey sees it.

“They say it may be the strongest hurricane in a long time, no wonder people are freaking out and fleeing the city.” He looked up to check if Harvey’s not standing over him by any chance, but no, a clack of closing cupboard and rattling dishes indicated that he’s safe. He took off his coat, picked the shopping bag up from now perfectly dry floor and headed to the kitchen.

“Have you bought the candles?” Harvey asked, throwing the rug over his shoulder to take the groceries off of Mike’s hands.

“Sort of…” he said, grimacing when the older man looked up at him suspiciously. “Those were the only ones left so I didn’t have much of a choice.”

There were three flower scented Febreze candles in the bag. Harvey cursed.

“If we’re not gonna die because of the hurricane, we sure will be getting a massive headache if the power goes out.”

Mike rolled his eyes, tearing the candle out of Harvey’s grip and putting it on the coffee table. “Positive thinking. I’ve always liked that about you,” he said, turning around to throw his arms over Harvey’s neck. “So…” he whispered in the man’s ear, gently scratching the nape of his neck. “What are our plans for today?”

“Hmm…” Harvey shivered, closing his eyes. “I was thinking a bottle of wine and a dinner?” he said, pulling Mike closer by his belt loops.

He chuckled. “Good luck ordering Chinese in this weather. I vote a big cup of tea and Doctor Who marathon first,” he added and went to put the kettle on before Harvey got a chance to protest. “Then we can open the wine.”

“I hope you didn’t have the time to charge your laptop, to be honest,” Harvey said and sighed, reaching for two mugs and a pack of Earl Grey and putting the teabags in each of the mugs, far too vigorously.

“You’re terrible at hurricane sleepovers, you know?”

“That’s because I was hoping there wouldn’t be much sleeping.” He pouted, leaving the mugs and coming up to the younger man. He grabbed his shirt, placing a harsh kiss on his lips, pushing him up on a countertop behind them. It was uncomfortable and a bit awkward position, the top cupboard hanging too low for Mike to fit under, and too high to possibly lean on it. But, to be honest, he was used to it, as much as to those hot, needy lips and a possessive tongue fighting with him and those hands, already trying to unbuckle his jeans.

They wouldn’t even notice when the power finally went down if it wasn’t for the sudden silence falling, disturbed only by the wind howling under the doors and a heavy rain banging on the windows. Harvey broke the kiss, looking around the pitch black apartment.

“I guess we can forget about my tea,” Mike said, breathing heavily somewhere over his shoulder.

“What about the marathon?” he asked, smiling. Glasses ringing, a bottle opener being pulled out of the drawer, and Mike tugging him towards the bedroom were the only answer he needed.


End file.
